filmgatefandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Smash Bros.
Camp Smash Brothers, commonly abbreviated as Camp Smash Bros., is a Flipnote Series which first began airing on Flipnote Hatena from Late 2010 to Early 2011. The series revolves around a group of video-game characters, who are sent to a Concentration Camp when their games become horrible. The series is a mix of comedy-spoof and a soap opera with musical elements. The series went on hiatus after episode 4. Synopsis Mario, Luigi, Sonic the Hedgehog and Link are sent to a Concentration Camp after their newest releases are panned by critics. They are taken in by the councillors, Conker the Squirrel and Jade from 'Beyond Good and Evil', and discover their female leads, Peach, Daisy, Zelda and Amy, were sent there a month ago, because they 'just kept getting kidnapped'. Throughout the series, with the help of Samus, an ekliptomaniac, and Wario, the openly gay Glee Club Leader and many others, they go on adventures throughout the camp. List of Episodes 1: Mario, Luigi, Sonic and Link arrive at the camp, and find it less welcoming then expected. 2: Mario attempts to explain how they got there, with cold reception. 3: The four are taken to the work area. Ash Ketchum attempts to escape, but is eaten by Kirby. 4: At a poker game, Mario sings his thoughts (Musical Number: Hey now, you're a plumber). Reception Camp Smash Bros. recieved mostly positive reviews from Hatena Members. After a reasonable start (the first episode got 72 views and 101 stars), the second episode got 89 views and 333 stars, the highest rated episode. The third episode got good views considering it was posted by a different user, with 54 views and 19 stars. It was reposted on the original user, and got an audience of 47 views, but zero stars (altogether: 101 views and nineteen stars). The fourth episode got much more views even though it was posted months after the last one, with 143 views and zero stars, making it the highest viewed episode, though tied for worst recieved with the reposted episode 3. Despite this success, LA!LA! announced the series would be placed on indefinite hiatus due to the release of the Nintendo 3DS. Possible Continuation LA!LA! confirmed that the series would be continued on the 3DS's version of Flipnote shortly after the hiatus. They claimed the series would see a sllight reboot, more in the vein of popular Abridged series spoofs on YouTube. However, fans began to doubt this when no new Flipnote application within the next year. LA!LA! dismissed the cancellation claims, saying that story development was still underway. After the confirmation of Flipnote Studio 3D by Nintendo, LA!LA! said production would start immediately with a targeted release date of 2013. Ciarán Graham revealed Shigeru Miyamoto would have a substantial role in the series finale. However, LA!LA! pushed back development three times due to unclear dates on Nintendo's part. Leon Fox O'Brien claimed production would resume in late 2015. Ciaran Graham expressed doubt about the series continuing, as Flipnote Studio had yet to receive a European release date and the series is reaching the four year hiatus mark, however with the confirmation of Flipnote Studio 3D, LA!LA! have said the series will almost certainly be continued. In October 2013, Camp Smash Bros. was placed on indefinite hiatus, meaning the series was likely to never continue, though LA!LA! expressed hope for the series, saying if it didn't continue on Flipnote, it would do so in another form. The next month, Ciaran Graham said that if it continued, he would not be part of the series in as big a capacity, saying that he thinks the series "has kind of run it's course".